Past tales of new life
by Miss lonely 18
Summary: Darien who is a water god, who lost his mate serenity. When he finds her again she wants nothing to do with him. Will he be able to change her mind? Im not good at summaries so please give it a shot. Also i need someone to edit my story email if intereste
1. Prolong

INFO: Hey I don't own any of these Charitcters. Ok I am not good at summueris or spelling. But this is about Myth. like with deamons and gods water sprites etc. And this has to do with Darien and Serenity ok summery. Darien is a water god. Who lost his mate for being carless. His mate is Serenity. A powerful Demon/elemental with the powers of a priestess because of her family line she is also royal. and when she died she was reborn 300 years later. at the age of 17 her memories start coming back and this life time she is more powerful. But she doesn't want to be mated to Darien. So what is he gonna do to change her mind? Please read and fined out beacuse this is my first story ever so please please tell me what u think.

Prolong

**A place ware the wind blows just right and the willow trees weep. A young girl walks. Her hair is as long as her arms. The sun shines in her hair and makes her hair look gold as gold.**

Her eyes as blue as the night sky. Her face has a crescent moon. Meaning she is royal. Her skin as pale as the moon. Her name is Serenity. She is an elemental a quarter any way.

The rest of her is White Inu-youki. She is walking in to the deepest part of the forest. Her instincts where telling her to go this way for a reason unknown.

She was warring a white dress.

A young man who resembled the age of 22 years. A water god. His hair as black as the space. Skin as pale as the moon. Blue eyes as blue as the morning sky; a very muscular man very buff. Wearing only a pair of very white pants.

He was walking in too the deepest part of the woods he was fallowing his instincts. His instincts told him his one true love and mate, would be there.

Serenity thinking I wonder why I feel I have to come here?' she looked around she saw flowers of all kinds up a head their was a covered cave like place.

It was made of trees and vines. Serenity stepped in. It had a fire pit in the middle of it. A hot spring not far off, with water lilies in the water.

The smell of the place assaulted her noise. To the left of the hot spring was a bed with vines that made it. And furs to sleep with. why do I have a felling that I've been here before' thought serenity.

my mates scent is getting stronger. I am glad her instincts remember this place' thought Darien, The water god( I mentioned earlier) this time I promise to keep you safe.'

" I better get out of here, before the person who lives here comes back." Serenity thought out loud.

" You are more than welcome to stay." A strange voice said. Serenity gasped. She turned and faced the most awesome man she has ever seen before in her life

AN: hey tell me what u think please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Memories.

" I am sorry for intruding, sir" Serenity said. Darien smirked " your not intruding at all, milady."

"what has it been?" "300 years past?" " How do you know me?" Serenity gasped.

"You are my mate princess Serenity, White Inu-youki feeling most of your blood." He paused for a moment then said "But that little elemental in you makes your scent and features appear human with special powers."

Serenity was furious that this man thought she was his mate! " I beg pardon, I am not your mate!"

As soon as those words left her mouth she found herself slammed into the cave wall. Darien eyes were turning light blue into amber. Serenity could tell he was livid. " Your mine! Princess why do you think you have dreams of me and you mating hmmmmm?"

"Why do you think that scare on your side of your right side of your neck ware your shoulder are connected?" Darien said venomously. Serenity was livid. "These dreams I have are of a sweet water god!" "Your not sweet or caring nor from my dreams!!" Serenity eyes were turning from night blue into red.

Serenity managed to push him off her. I gotta get out of here!' she thought as she ran.

All of the sudden she transformed into her true form. White dog demon. She had 2 tails, her fur has white has white. Serenity had crescent moons in the middles of her forehead like a circle. The crescent moons were glowing and then she disappeared.

Darien was flying as fast as he could. He had her scent. Then it disappeared

"Damn it"

Serenity appeared again near a small village. "Think god." She said.

Serenity head off running and jumped over a the village.

"That scent, its her, I've found her again." Darien said I am going to prove to her that I am

her one true mate, love!' Darien said while flying at full speed.

" Oh no he's found me" She transformed back into her human form. As she landed Darien

did as well "can't you leave me alone?" she said almost in tears. " I can't I love you 2 much to give you up." Serenity fainted.

MEMORY!!!!

_Darien ware are you?" said serenity who was warring top that is a belie shirt._

_That folds across her upper body. Longed sleeved._

_White skirt that has sliver stars scatter about it. Her upper part of her hair is twisted_

_An tied with skura blooms in her hair._

_ ware is he?' thought serenity. " I am right here my beautiful mate." Darien spoke._

_Serenity jumped. " you startled me, ware have you been?" she questioned. Darien smirked_

"_hiding." "from?" " Wouldn't you like to know." If you want to go then bye." Serenity_

_said as she disappeared._

end of memory

Waking up from her dream serenity found her self in the bed of furs. " I see your memories are coming back." Darien spoke. Serenity confused was about to get up when she found herself pinned to the bed. " don't you even think about getting up, my lovely mate." He said while nuzzling her neck.

A/n review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My love for you!

"Why won't you let me go?" Serenity Cried. I have to get her inner inu out' Darien thought Ah Ha'

Darien bit the same spot hare her scare is. Serenity felt paralyzed. Darien started whinnying. Serenity's eyes turned red and answered his call.

She in return bit his neck. He moaned " god it has been so long since I have last held like this.' Darien thought. Suddenly Serenity's past life memories came back to her. Darien felt it. He turned and Kissed her so hard that she was dizzy.

She past out after that. " My mate you have come back to me" he whispered. As he held her tight.

Serenity woke up to purring. " Why do I feel so fuzzy" She thought. She tried to get up.

Only to be pulled back down by a pair of strong arms. Suddenly she felt a sudden sharp pain and instantly relaxed.

please don't leave me again.' a voice said in her head. who are you?' Your betrothed'

No…. My betrothed is the Lord of the North Kyle.' She spoke in her mind.

She felt someone from behind her growling. Darien bit deeper into her neck. Serenity gasped out " let go of me!" Darien growled more. "Your mine why can't you except that!"

" I ran away because you left me right after we mated for six months, I was pregnant Darien, I lost my baby at 5 months; because a nymph attached me, because you were her betrothed. That's why I left when I found you."

Darien growls turned into purrs. " I was only gone for the day why did you leave the cave?" "I got hungry and I sensed an evil presence out side the cave with the intention to hurt me." Serenity cried.

She increased her struggles more. Darien flipped her on her belie. And bit her neck again. " Submit serenity!" He let go of her neck and turned her head and kissed her hard.

Serenity felt her body acting on its own accord she kissed back just as hard. Darien tongue was licking her lips asking for admonition. Which her body willing gave.

He tore at her clothes as she lay helpless as he treated his clothes the same way.

Serenity woke up sore. She jumped up and noticed she was naked and alone m history has a way of repeating itself uh?' she thought to her self. She stood and looked around and found a dress with skura blooms on it.

And a small note on it. Please don't leave the cave no matter what!, I love you Mate Darien.'

mmm well since there is nothing else to do, I am going to take a bath.' thinking to her self.

She went and sledded into the hot springs and soon fell a sleep.

I have to find Bulla' Darien screamed in his mind. I have to find out if my mate is with child!'

He arrived at the Shinto water shrine where his sister Bulla head of the water Priestess can be found.

"my lady of the water, I have come to seek your wise council!" " My lord of the heavens or soon to be, How may I be at your humble service?"

A young women with blue hair and eyes warring a traditional priestess clothing expect the white was a light blue and the red is a night blue. " Is my mate princess Serenity of the white dog clan, and the higher elemental tribes and the heiress to heaven with child?"

Bulla had a sad look on her face. "Not yet, you go into heat soon yes?" Yes" Darien answered.

"she does was well, take her then, after you and her go out of heat she will be then."

"Darien the first born will be a girl named Kaleea Marie, she will have pink hair and her eyes will be the lightest shade of blue ever she will be a mix of the two of you. She will be her fathers daughter in all ways."" She will marry, have children your line with her will go on with girls being born."

She continued on "then you have twins both girls, the oldest out of the two name will be Kyra Lee, she will have just has black has hair as you, but her eyes will be amber, but she will be her mothers daughter, temeper espically. She will marry to man named Laveists and many daughters she bare and so on and so forth."

"The youngest will have white hair, but her mothers eyes. Her name Kiikii lynn. Her powers come from her mother storngest but the water god in her makes even more intone with them, She will be a great warrior, just like your other daughters, Kaleea will rule the southern part of the fire realm with Loyd. Kyra will Will rule earth with Laveists as its protecters. But Kiikii will rule heaven when you and your wife step down when she marries Raidon she have absolute control over all the lands in the haevens. Her children will be just a great and powerful has she. They will give great honor to you. As will your other 2 daughters."

" Kalee's fighting weapon of choice is the senshi blade given to her by you, Kyra fighting weapon of choice is the epytion twin blades made by your and your wifes blood and fang. Kiikii will be choosen by Sougon as its new protecter and gardian over it and the great white dog clan."

" You better get going your wife is in trouble" were bulla's last words as she went back into the shinto shrine.

A/N: review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Seasons Part 1

'Serenity please don't be careless!' Darien scremed in his mind.

'this feels so good' thought serenity,' i wonder when is coming back? well now use worring about it.' 'I think I will go look around now.'

She thought as she climbed out of the spring. As she pulled her dress on serenity herd somthing.

Serenity called for her sword sougon.

(yes I did barrow this sword and name from the 3 inuyasha movie.)

Given to her by her father. It is a cald sword showing that she was the most blanced and most powerful of her fathers 4 children.

Sougon looks like a normal sword expcet longer blade.

And on the end of the handle it has an orb on of a dog eye.

"Come here Sougon!!!" Screamed Serenity as her blade came to her.

She jumped out of the cave and into the Sky. 'That nympth'

'That nympth is the one who tried to kill me in my past life!'

'I will make her pay to her last breath' thught Serenity.

"Nympth Marron" Screamed Serenity as she pointed her blade at her

"Well, Well princess I see your back, mmmm your arua is so pathtic how weak. What a shame" said Marron.

Marron had blonde hair and had a tradtional fighting outfit on.

"So is yours Marron I see your soul wants revenge,

and here I thought you had givin up." Smirked Serenity

"You stole my mate to be." Marron screched.

"How? It is the scent of a female that the male chooses who well be the best choose to mate, so how again did I do it?" asked a confused Demoness

"I was invisbale, and fallowing him around trying to get him to catch my scent, But instead he caught yours, thats not fair!!"

"Thats not my flaut, when u fallowed him when he caught my secnt and found me, he had to catch me to claim me as his. Because I didn't want know who was there and I was scared. Darien chased me down and cught me. I tried so hard to get him off of me until he bit me. Well you saw the rest." Said a blushing serenity.

'her secnt tells me that she is not lying' thought marron.

'Maybe I have the wrong scent as did my past life.'

"do you have a sister serenity, that hates u soo?"

"Yes I do..." Before serenity cloud finnshe her sentance marron had taken off.

'Thats Darien secnt and his angray I better go and hide in the cave until he cools down' and with that serenity blasted into the cave.

My mates scent is out side the Cave.' Darien eyes truned amber when he smelt the nympth. 'wait her secnt has dissapred' though Darien as he got to the cave.

'I better keep my secnt hidden for a while.! She sniffed the air. 'Dam it my mate is going into heat and I donthink my body will be able to handle it."

"Dam it mating season for water beings is almost here. I have to find my mate other wise I will trea everything apart until I find her during it.!!

a/n please review and sorry it took so long to update and next chapter lil lime in it.


End file.
